forever and ever
by sazana4life
Summary: a cute one shot. just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we locked all the doors dear" Mary said to her daughter as they walked up the stairs, it was late and the mother had an interview the next morning, and the little angel was starting school.

The 4 year old named Mirabella or as her mother affectionately called her "baby Bella" was an adorable little darling, she had bright brown eyes and a personality that would put a smile on anyone's face. The little girl was born in the United Kingdom due to her mother's nature of work which caused them to travel allot.

"Yes mama" the little girl replied with a smile, as her curly hair fell into her eyes causing her to giggle. They finally reached the little girls room; she jumped into bed and wiggled under her covers.

"Good night my angel" Mary said with a smile.

"Night mama" she said as she yawned and snuggled into the soft bed, Mary smiled as she turned off the light and closed the door, as she went to her own room to retire for the night.

Mira pulled out a picture from underneath her pillow, it was the picture of parents and her when they took her to the amusement park for her birthday, that was over 7 months ago, and she had had not seen her father since.

"Good night papa, love you" she said giving the picture a kiss, she then returned it to it place under her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Crash!

Mira sat up in her bed as she looked around her room, from the sound of it there was something down stairs.

"Maybe it's a poor little animal" she thought as she kicked off her cover and put on her matching bunny slippers, she quietly opened her door and slipped out of her room, thanks to her small size.

She crawled down the stairs, as she would cause less noise that way; she reached the hallway, where she saw a light coming from the kitchen.

"Did we leave the fridge open" she said to her self, as she crept closer to the kitchen. She peeped through the crack in the kitchen door and gasped at what she saw.

There was what looked to be a little boy about her age, raiding the fridge but she could tell that this kid was no ordinary kid, he had long unruly black hair that flowed down his back, his arms where covered with red fur, with a matching tail that swung behind him as it poked out of his black shorts, and he wore no shoes.

"he looks like something out of my story-book" she said to herself "but then again i could be dreaming" she said as she shook her head, she peeped back into the kitchen only to see that he was gone.

"Where did he go" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Boo"

"Eek" she screamed as she fell on her bottom, she looked up at him as he smirked down at her "what was that for, i could have woken mama, she has a very busy day tomorrow" she said in her cute little British voice.

The little boy had a surprised look on his face, wasn't she scared of him.

"Aren't you scared of me" he asked her as she got up.

"Why, you're a kid like me" she said to him, either he is strangely tall or I'm just short, she said to herself as he looked at her.

"I'm no kid" he said to her "I'm a monster, so you should be scared of me" he said as if it wasn't obvious.

"But I'm not, you're no monster, you're a kid just like me" she said with a smile causing the boy to turn away as he blushed.

"By the way, how did you get in here" she asked, he simply pointed at the kitchen window, which was left open "oh...oops" she said to herself "oh where are my manners, I'm Mirabella, what's your name" she asked.

"Um...my names brolly" he said, all humans hated monsters like him, even his own kind feared him for some reason, so she should fear him as well right? He thought as he looked at her.

"Please to meet you brolly" she said with a smile as she reached into the open fridge and pulled out the milk, she then grabbed two cups and a plate; she filled the cups with milk and placed some cookies on the plate.

"Here we go" she said as she beckoned him to come over to the spread that she had placed on the floor.

"What is it" he asked as he looked at it.

"It's a friendship meal, mama said when you make a new friend, you should share something with them, and since you here, i though we could share some milk and cookies" she explained.

"Friends?" he said turning his head like a cute little puppy as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, we friends now" she said with a smile, but when she saw his confused face, she tried to think of another was to explain it "you know, buddies, pals, companions, mates..." she said but the last one caught his attention.

"You want to be mates with me" he said with a blush, sure she was human, but she was pretty cute, even though she looked different than the other humans he had seen.

"Sure" she said as she picked up her milk "so to new friends" she said to him.

"To new...friends" he replied as they drank their milk and ate their treats, unaware that, that night had changed both their lives.

* * *

Months after that fateful night, mira and brolly soon became best friends, she would go to school in the morning with her mother and at night, she teach everything she had learnt that day to him, he caught on very quickly and could soon read her storybooks, they spent most of their time together reading books and playing games. Except for this one particular night,

"Come on mira" he pouted as he sat on her bed waiting for her to grab her coat and her slippers.

"You know it's good to have patience" she giggles causing him to blush "where are we going anyway" she asked him.

"its a surprise" he smirked as he jumped of the bed and landed on all fours "ready" asked as she climbed unto his back.

"Ready" she said as they quickly escaped the house, Mary was still at work and said she might not be back until the next day.

"Hang on" he said as he ran into the forest, mira loved the feeling of the cool night breeze in her hair, and the scenery reminded her of an enchanted forest.

Soon they reached a cave, in which they walked inside hand in hand.

"Brolly, its dark in here" mira said holding his hand "i can't see anything"

"Don't worry, just trust me, I'll get you there safely" he replied, soon after a short walk, she finally saw a light at the end.

"Close your eyes" she heard him say, to which she did, they took a few more steps and then he said "ok open them"

She opened her eyes and gasped, it looked like a scene from her princess story book, a beautiful oasis that was only enrichened by the moon light.

"This is my home mira, what do you think" he said with a smile.

"It's so pretty" she said with a sigh "it like a dream. You're so lucky to live here" she said.

"I guess, but i brought you here to ask you something" he said as they sat by the pond" i was thinking, since we are friends and friends can tell each other some things... right" he said to her.

"Right" she said with a smile.

"Well then can you tell me something mira, do you ...like me" he asked as he began to blush.

"Of course i like you silly" she replied.

"I like you too mira, so i wanted to ask you if...well...maybe...when we are older...if you would, be my mate" he said hiding behind his long hair.

"Sure" she said with a smile, she didn't know what it meant to him but it sounded fun.

"Really" he said with a smile to which she nodded, he then took out a fang necklace and placed it on her neck "here"

"Thank you brolly" she said as she admired the necklace, but then she gave a yawn "I'm sleepy" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lets gets you back home" he said as they began the journey back to her home.

* * *

3 weeks later and brolly felt like something was wrong, mira was not as happy and energetic as usual. And no matter what he did, she wouldn't smile or laugh.

"Mira, please tell me what's the matter "he said as they sat by the pond "i don't like seeing you sad, you can tell me"

"If i tell you, then you will be really sad" she said to him.

"Well then we can be sad together" he said to her in hopes to cheer her up, she looked at him with a sad smile as she got up and began to pace.

"Brolly, there something i need to tell you" she said to him as he got up.

"Is it bad?"

"Well kinda" she said as he took her hand.

"Then it can wait"

"Wait? Till when"

"Forever and ever" he said as they strolled.

"Forever and ever is a very long time, you" She sang as she watched him climb a tree.

"Forever isn't long at all" he replied as he jumped down with a flower "when I'm with you" he said as he gave her the flower, he then took her hand as they continued to walk.

"I wanna call your name...forever,  
And you will always answer forever,  
And both of us will be  
forever you and me.  
Forever and ever." He sang as they ran thought the beautiful forest.

"I wanna stay like this forever.  
If only i could promise forever...  
Then we could just be we,  
Forever you and me.  
Forever and ever." She sang back to him as she began to frown again.

"Forever and ever is a very long time, you "she sang as they approached a huge tree

"Forever isn't long at all, Mira  
when I'm with you" he said as they sat under the tree to watch the sunset.

"Oh, i wanna be with you forever.  
I want you right here beside me forever.  
One thing you should know,  
No matter where i go,  
We'll always be together.  
Forever and ever." They both sang as they hugged each other under the tree.

"Now will you tell me what wrong" he said to her as she sighed.

"Brolly, mama said that...we...we" she started.

"We, what?"

"We have to move again" she said to him as she began to cry.

"Move? Move where?" he asked her, if she moves, then does that mean that he would...never see her again?

"i don't know but mama said its really far away from here and the worst part of it is that we are leaving tomorrow morning" she replied.

"But...that's not fair" he said as he began to panic "you can't leave me" he said, first his father and now her.

"I know ..." she started but he lashed out.

"no you don't, its not fair, why do you have to leave, mates don't leave each other, you're my only friend, all the other kinds back home don't like me, my own papa doesn't want me, but you do, so why are you leaving me" he cried.

"I don't want to leave brolly, you're the best friend I've ever had, but i have to go with mama" she said as she held his hand.

"But...i...don't want...you to go" he sobbed "it's not fair" he said.

"i know" she said, but before she could say anything else, Mary called for mira" brolly you have to go or mama will see you"

"I don't want to leave you" he said looking into her sad brown eyes "it's not fair"

"I know but, i know I'll see you again" she said.

"When" he asked her.

"I...i dunno, but we will, i know we will" she said as she placed her hand over his heart.

"_Till we meet again_

_Till we meet again_

_Till we meet to part no more_

_Till we meet again _

_Till we meet again_

_Love will keep you till we meet again_" she sang as she stepped away and left him in the clearing.

"Mira?" he said but then there was no reply "mira! No come back" he cried as he fell to the ground as he started to cry.

"My friend, my only friend, why did you take her from me" he cried "i want her back" he cried as the sun sat, bring with it, the dark mistress called night.

"I want her back" he said as he raised his head, his normal kind eyes had turned into silted red pupils.

"I hate them; i hate them for taking you away"

He said as he stood and looked towards her home.

"I'll find you mira, and then we will be together...forever" he said as he turned and went back to his cave, not knowing that his pain had release a darkness that had laid dormant deep within his heart.

* * *

hey everyone, just thought i should do a cute oneshot for you guys.

tell me what you think.

chao-chao.


	2. Chapter 2

"So miss hart, what are you doing in these parts" the taxi driver said as he looked at her through his mirror.

The young woman in the back had her hair held back with a black scarf; her bright brown eyes looked at the scenery with childlike curiosity.

"Well sir, believe it or not, many years ago, I used to live here with my mother, so I thought I would move back here" she replied him.

"Wait, you're not visiting" he said with a worried face.

"Umm...no, I'm moving back" she said "is every alright"

"Miss, I know that this might sound strange, but our town have been under attack of recent"

"Really, why hasn't the authorities done anything" she asked

"Because they are demons"

"Demons?" she asked as they reached her destination, she looked at her old home, and it looked just as charming as before.

"Yes, demons, some say that they are taller than any man and just one of them can wipe out our little town, the only reason why, is because we haven't entered their territory. My dear take my advice" he said as he took her stuff out of the car and into the house "find somewhere else to live, before they come for you" he said as he drove off, leaving her in yard.

"Demons, really?" she giggled as she walked back into her house, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

Meanwhile

A red furred man was running through the forest, he finally reached a cave, which was guarded by two other furred men.

_"Hey guys"_ he said as he approached them.

_"What is it goku"_ one of them said to him.

_"I need to talk to...him"_ he said pointing into the cave.

_"What for"_ they whispered "_he's in a bad mood"_

_"When is he not in a bad mood"_ goku said with a roll of his eyes _"but I think what I have to say might make thing everything better"_

_"Good luck_" they said as they let him into the cave.

_"Hey brolly, I have some news for you"_ he said a little loudly, which rewarded him with a roar.

_"What do you want fool_" he heard from the darkness.

_"Well, I have some news that I think you will be interested in"_ he said _"someone just moved into the house"_

_"What house"_ he asked

_"The house that you asked us to watch"_

_"What!?_" he roared, his red eyes glowed in anger.

_"Hey its ok, we can just scare them out like we always do"_ he said shying away from his angrier and much larger counterpart.

_"I'm sick of those human, how dare they move into my territory"_ he said

_"guess we have to get them out don't we_" goku asked with his reply being an approving growl _"I'll tell the boys"_ goku said as he was about to leave the cave, but he was stopped.

_"No... This time it just you and I"_ brolly said as goku left his cave.

* * *

Mirabella was placing her clothes into the drawers, after spending the day getting the house in order, she was now in her pjs which was a pink t-shirt and white bottoms, with her long curly hair flowing everywhere.

She placed her basket in front of her mirror, causing her to notice the necklace around her neck, after she left with her mother; she promised to never take it off, till they saw each other again.

"Oh brolly" she said with a sad sigh, after the day she left, she never found anyone who she could trust as must as she trusted him, and even thought she would never admit it, she had a crush on the boy ans still did.

"I do miss him dearly" she said to herself as she continued to fold her clothes "I would like to see him again" she thought as she continued her chores, once she was done, she turned out the light and went to sleep, unaware that she was being watched by a pair of gold eyes.

* * *

Goku jumped from the window and ran to a clearing that was not fair from the house.

_"Hey boss, she asleep"_ he said as he walked to his superior who was leaning on a tree. Brolly opened his red eyes to look down at him as he walked past.

_"you make it sound like I care"_ he said as he walks towards the house _"this time, no survivors ... I have had it with these fools, maybe this time they will take a hint when I write a message in blood"_

_"Although sir, if you don't mind I have an idea"_ goku said as he leapt in front of him.

_"This better be good"_ brolly growled, his patience was wearing thin.

_"Why don't I go into the house and scare her out"_ he said to him "_at lease that way, you can get a thrill from chasing your prey"_ he said to him.

_"you have a minute, to get her out here or else"_ brolly said as goku ran off, he watched as he walked to the kitchen window that was located on the side on of the house, with a little tug, the window flew open and he jumped into the house.

"how long is this going to take" he said in perfect English as he looked at the house, his deep inhuman voice was the only remained that he was not human, before he could say anything else, a terrified scream filled the air as he looked the house with a smirk.

"Looks like his plan worked"

* * *

Mirabella ran out of the house and into the forest, only wearing her pjs, she knew that she had has her share of scares, but never did she think that in her first night in her new home, that she would encounter a demon.

"Why didn't I listen to that man" she cried as she looked behind her, to see that she was still being followed by the golden eyed menace.

She soon found that she was trapped as there was a huge tree in her way, and she knew that before she could climb over, he would have caught her.

She turned and faced him, her eyes widening as she looked at him, he was very tall, at least 6'5 and very muscular, but that was the least of her problems, he had a wild black mane that framed his face, glowing eyes that looked down at her, he was covered in red fur except for his chest, neck and hands, his tail swished behind him as he came closer with a smirk as he looked over her, but his air of confidence soon changed into one of surprise as he saw her necklace. He looked at her and then at the necklace, but before he could take a closer look. Brolly came roaring through the trees, pushing over a tree that was in his way, as he looked down at both of them.

_"What took you so long"_ he said or more likely roared to goku, who has knelling by the now unconscious Mirabella.

_"Sir Look at this"_ he said as he turned her over and pulled down her robe to reveal the necklace.

Brolly stopped and looked over the woman, their was no mistaken it, the curly hair, her scent, her beautiful face...he couldn't believe it but... she came back.

_"goku, go back home and make sure that my cave is made"_ he said to him, goku simply nodded as he leapt off into the forest, once he was sure that he was gone, the mask fell as he knelt beside her and gently stroked her cheek.

"finally, you've returned to me" he said as he picked her up and began to walk back to his home "and this time... you will not escape me ever again, Mirabella" he rumbled as he held her close to his heart.

* * *

Mirabella woke up to deep voices coming from the end of the room, she knew she wasn't home when the memories of the previous night came back to her, causing her to curl up to the cave wall or at least trying to when she tripped and hit her head on the cold hard wall causing her to cry out in pain.

She quickly prayed that no one heard her but she knew that was a fail when she physical felt the floor shake as something or more likely someone stood in front of her, she couldn't see who it was due to her position, but didn't stop her from flinching when she felt it touch her.

"are you injured" she heard the deep voice growled at her only confirming her fear when she felt him touching her neck with his massive hand even though she was scared witless, she was surprised at him gentle he was being, but was more surprised as she felt the sharp pain being replaced with a warm feeling, so feeling brave at that moment, she looked up at him and gasped at the sight of him, in both fear and awe.

Even though he was kneeling in front of her, he was huge in both height and stature, he had to be at least 10ft tall, and was very muscular, he had very long spiky black hair that in his current state, reached the floor and also fell around his face , on his arms where two golden wrist braces which lead to his shirtless upper body, but he didn't need anything there because he was covered in dark read fur, but he did wear white and red baggy pants but wore no shoes, but what got her attention where his eyes, they seemed to glow which only made his red reptilian looking eyes stand out even more, giving him an ominous look, noting to mention the look he was giving her as he gently combed her hair though his fingers.

"why so speechless?" he asked her with an amused smile.

"e…excuse m…me?" she whispered as he continued to look over her as she shivered from the cold, suddenly the giant demon picked her up causing her to squeal as she trashed around in his arms.

"calm down mira, I'm just warming you up considering the fact that you barely have anything on" he said to her as he walked deeper into his cave, but then she stopped as she slowly looked up at him.

"h…how do y…you kn…know my n…name!" she cried causing him to stop as he looked down at her.

"you mean you don't recognise me" he said to her as his eyes narrowed at her causing her to recoil as he placed her on the ground allowing her to see him at his true height "even though you promised me that once we we're older, you would be my mate" he growled.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that night, she thought as she touched her necklace and slowly looked up at him in disbelief.

"brolly?" she whispered as he smiled at her.

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought you were going to break your promise to me and leave forever, but you proved to me what a wonderful and loyal person you are" he said as he knelt in front of her and gently stroked her cheek "you have no idea how much vie missed you…. Mirabella" he said as a stray tear fell from her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"I…I missed you too" she replied.

* * *

_2 years later..._

"thank you" mira said as she left the store with her groceries and hopped into her waiting ride as they drove to her home, a short drive later and she was back home. She took her bags and thanked the driver as he quickly drove off, she unlocked the door and went inside where the bags were quickly taken from her.

"you know, brolly does like you going out alone" goku teased as he helped her, within a short time she and the smaller demon and become close friends.

"well unlike you guys, I have to buy my food and other things" she laughed as she began to put them away.

"still I think he does want you to far from home, especially now" he said to her as she worked.

"I know…I know" she said as she finished sorting out her groceries and turned to him as he escorted her out of the house.

"so when are you going to tell him" he asked her as she sighed.

"I was thinking tonight" she said as they got closer to their home.

"hey mira, thanks" goku said to her.

"for what?"

"for making him happy again" he replied with a smile as she smiled back.

"well then I guess that goes for both of us because in my condition, I'm not going anywhere "she smiled.


End file.
